When Spongebob Tried 3D
READ ME: Grandma mistake intentional. Do not edit grammar mistokes!!! NSFW WARNING! DO NOT VIEW IF UNDER 18+ Hello. My name is Greenboy. Let me just say that we all know spongebob. You can't deny that. If you try to, you'd be considered lying. Normally Spongebob is known for it's bright 2D animation, but little to anyone's knowledge aside from the Nick employees, that there was an episode that experimented with 3D. This episode was known for having obscene and inappropriate content for children. However, I managed to find the video file, and i'm ready to bring it upon all of you. I had recently went to a website called "freeviruses" that gave me loads of viruses. This was my favorite place to play minecraft at, when I heard the doorbell ring. A scary man opened the door and said a very bad word. A racist one. He then handed me a slip of paper saying "pciTkiOqPl4." I immediately deducted it was a youtube id, so I put it into the youtube id thing and found a video called "EP061A_unusedcut.avi." It appeared to be an unused cut of a spongebob episode. I was excited when I found this out, but when I pressed play, regrets came immediately... The episode started with a very distorted title card, one that I couldn't read very well. It then cut to spongebob talking. It seemed like random voice clips spliced together, but I didn't mind. What I DID mind was scene 2. It showed the inside of the pinapple house, with spongeboob and potrick... making very odd noises. I deducted that this was 18+ material, especially following up with the next scene. The next scene showed patrick and spongebob with a baby, and talking about it. Spongebob and patrick talk for a while and then have an emotional breakdown. I then heard words that would haunt me for the rest of my life... "I HATE THIS WISH." Then the credits appeared. All it said was "this is sh*t." That's odd, i thought. I emailed nickelodeon and got this reply. "Hello Greenboy. Thank you for contacting nickelodeon about this episode. This episode was never meant to be shown to anyone. We are currently contacting the FBI on this matter. We are very sorry your dreams are now crushed, we didn't make this VHS. The person who made the episode "Squidward's DUE TO COMPANY POLICY" also made this episode, and put a LOT of 18+ material in the episode. I believe his name was something like G.S. remes. He was a cannibal, and was really fricked up. You should watch your back now. I think he's after you. I'm really sorry Greenboy (yes that's my STUPID NAME) Best wishes, Daniel Schnieder" That email seemed fairly copy-and-paste to me, especially this entire story, but it's true, I swear! I still have nightmares about the episode, and I've been seeing spongebob with a butcher knife in my window recently and saying "cannibal sized meal." OH GOOD LORD HE'S HERJEKSFIDJGGJK--jgsgifnj REMEMBER ME? I'M HERE TO EAT! I EAT MAN ' '-GREO ] Category:BCP Category:Pastas Category:Troll pasta Category:Lost Episodes